Getting What You Want
by NettieC
Summary: Our favourite duo are still dancing around the possibility of them. This is how one of them finally gets what they want...without having to ask.


_AN: Just some fluff which decided it wanted to be told. I know I have had a long break from writing, especially SVU, and I'm not sure if this is my muse returning or just a one off but I figured I'd share. I thank people who have read and reviewed work in my absence. I know I didn't respond to most reviews and PMs but 2015 was extraordinarily difficult and fanfiction was not on my priority list._

After a long and arduous case, or rather another long and arduous case, Olivia slipped into the water and sunk beneath a mountain for bubbles in her deluxe built-for-two bathtub, declaring that all was right with the world. The bathtub had been the first thing she noticed about this particular place when she had decided her old Manhattan apartment held one too many negative memories. Three blocks from her previous address, Olivia had lived in this apartment for just on two months and had to declare the move was something she should have done a long time ago.

With a deep sigh she sunk further into to water. She loved her baths and to have one big enough so she didn't have to decide which body part stayed above water pleased her immensely. Rudely, her cell vibrated on the vanity beside her and she opened one eye before closing it and deciding to ignore the message which had been sent.

A few moments later it vibrated a second time, then a third.

Reluctantly, Olivia reached out a sudsy arm and retrieved the device. All three messages were from Elliot, something which didn't surprise her in the least.

'You home?'

'Where are you?"

'Answer me'

Bath was the four letter word she entered, though not the first one she thought of.

A rattling of the door lock told her Elliot was coming in and so she closed her eyes once more and waited.

With a cursory knock on the bathroom door, Elliot opened it slightly.

"You decent?" he asked, through the crack.

"As decent as I'll ever be in a bathtub," Olivia replied and listened as the door opened fully and Elliot's footsteps approached.

"You sure you're in there, Liv?' he questioned. "I just see a pile of bubbles."

"Disappointed?" she asked, opening one eye.

"Nah," he said with a grin. "Well…maybe a little," he added with a wink.

"So, what's so urgent it sees you breaking into my apartment and ending my peace and quiet?" she asked, being careful not to move too much.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight…you know, celebrate getting the bastard," Elliot said, his eyes focusing on her face lest they wander of their own accord.

"And you couldn't have asked me in the last 37 hours we spent together?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? And missed out on seeing you in the tub?" he said with a chuckle. "So? A few drinks with the team at McMahons and onto dinner?"

"Nope, sorry," she said with the shake of his head and his smile dissipated.

"Come on, Liv, it will be a great night. Fin and Munch are expecting us and…" he cajoled.

"Got plans," she said simply and he shrugged.

"Oh, then I should get going and …" he said, reluctantly taking a step back.

"My plans involve ordering Chinese, a few bottles of the beer currently chilling in the fridge and reruns of old sitcoms on the Comedy Channel with…," she said, sitting up and ensuring the bubbles still provided appropriate coverage.

"With…" he prompted, locking eyes with her once more.

"Well, it was going to be with you but you have obviously made other plans," she said, reaching out for a towel.

"Mine are highly flexible," he said, his grin returning.

"Though you said the guys were waiting," she replied with a smirk.

"Onto it," he said, retrieving his cell and texting their apologies.

By the time Olivia exited her bathroom in her soft red cotton pyjamas, Elliot had ordered their dinner, opened a couple of bottles of beer, closed the blinds and had the television on. Standing in the doorway she smiled to herself at the sight of Elliot being so at home here with her. There had been many times of late where she wished one of them would take the next step in this seemingly perpetual dance of theirs.

"Watcha smiling at? Elliot asked, catching her off-guard.

"Nothing much," she said, taking the beer he was offering. "Cheers," she added clinking her bottle with his as she sat alongside him on the sofa. "Find anything?" she asked, nodding towards the screen.

"There's an I Love Lucy marathon, three episodes of Golden Girls, some chick flick and football," he said, handing her the remote.

Flicking through the channels, Olivia settled on the football game which had been the centre of much discussion and debate at the precinct that day.

"Thought you wanted some comedy?" he asked as she leant back on the sofa.

"Nah, can't be too greedy, got everything else I wanted," she said, taking a swig of the amber liquid.

Elliot's brow knitted for a moment. "Oh, the bath, dinner and beer," he said, with a smile.

"And you," she said, deciding to be brave.

"Me?" he echoed. "You wanted me here?"

"Yep," she said, her eyes glued to the screen.

"But I just dropped by…" he said, watching her intently. ""You didn't actually ask me here."

"Ask, well, no, not directly," she said, turning to look at him. "But said enough to get you here."

Elliot's brow knitted once more. Coming to Olivia's had been his decision, his idea, not hers.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"El, how many times have you been here at night in the two months I've lived here?" she asked, a slight smile playing around her mouth.

"Seven, eight times," he offered, though he knew the answer was eleven.

"It's eleven times," she corrected. "And how many of those times have you let yourself in?"

"Ten," he replied, before it registered where she was going.

"And where was I on all ten occasions?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"In the bathtub," he replied, shaking his head.

"See," she said, turning her attention back to the television, "Whenever I want your company in the evening, I just need to mention I'm going home for a bath and then, hey presto, you suddenly appear in my bathroom."

Elliot's arm moved to the back of the sofa before his fingers tangled themselves into her hair.

"So, you've been manipulating me?" he said quietly. "Got me right where you want without actually saying anything."

"Nope," she shook her head before leaning it back into his hand. "Just was easier to say I was going for a bath than I was going to bed."

Elliot's eyes widened further than Olivia had ever seen before.

"You actually want me in your bed?" he asked, in part to clarify and in part to give his heart time to beat properly once more.

"Yep," she replied simply with a shy smile. "That is, unless you…" Elliot's lips claiming hers stopped Olivia from saying anything else.

In the early hours of the morning, after actively exploring the new dimension of their relationship and eating cold Chinese takeout, Olivia sunk into her bathtub once more. This time, Elliot was at the other end, there wasn't a bubble in sight and all was right with the world.


End file.
